Finding Love Can Happen At The Suckiest Of Times
by Ima dork but ya gotta luv me
Summary: Lily Evans starts out the year hating James Potter. But what is she really feeling? Love possibly? Lots of drama in such a short story please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lily! Hurry up honey or you'll be late for the train!"

Lily sat up and rubbed her head. She glanced at the clock and got up slowly. _It's too early to_ _rush_. She thought. She got dressed and took her things down stairs. She saw breakfast was all laid out and her sister, Petunia, sitting at the table. Petunia turned her head and grimaced at Lily. She d Lily because she was a witch.

"Lily, sweetheart, can you please put all your things in the car. Petunia, help her." Even as her mother said it Petunia's mouth was already twisting into a sharp retort.

"Is she so special that she can't carry her own things now? But of course, perfect Lily needs pathetic Petunia to do her biding! While she is still a freak and rewarded for it, Petunia won't be helping anyone." Petunia stood up and walked from the room without glancing back.

Her mother sighed but was used to this reaction so did not make a big deal of it. "It's ok mom. I can use magic now that I'm 17." She levitated her bags and put them in the car.

***

Lily walked eagerly down the train to the prefects compartment. She was told to get there early so that she, Head , could discuss things over with the Head Boy, whoever that may be.

Her excitement turned into horror as she saw the Head Boy. James Potter. He had been following her around and asking her out since 5th year. And Lily had a feeling the 7th year would be no different.

He smiled ily and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Evans! What a surprise. Are you the Head ?"

Lily gritted her teeth to stop herself from snapping and pointed to the badge that read HG, for Head .

"Looks like we will be even closer this year than the last two. Maybe we could talk about it over dinner…." He asked with a smirk.

"Potter. For the last two years I have said the same word to you. No."

"And for the last two years I have kept asking. You're gunna say yes one of these days Evans…just wait and see."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away

***

Alice Belle scooted over the make room for Lily. Lily sat down and rubbed her temples to try and erase James Potter out of her mind. Alice pointed to her and stared in a way that asked, 'What's the matter with you this time?'

Lily sighed. "Potter is still at it. And to make it worse he is Head Boy. I will have to talk to him nearly every day till the end of the year. Unless he gets expelled first…." Lily said hopefully.

Alice smiled sympathetically. "Maybe he will knock it this year? It's not like him to go after a like this. He usually switches s every few weeks or so."

Lily gave her an unbelieving glare. "He may go from to like a bumblebee form flower to flower but he must think I am the hive. He always comes by."

Alice giggled. "Don't worry, all bees die sooner or later."

Lily laughed and was glad Alice was making jokes. "Let's hope it's soon."

Just then James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked in. Remus in lead smiled at Lily. "I'm really sorry, but everywhere else is full. Would you mind…." He gestured to the practically empty compartment.

"Sure" Lily nodded.

"Oh but leave 2 seats open for Genevieve and Bonny." Alice put in quickly for their other two friends. "They said they were going to find the Trolley. And be right back."

Remus nodded and James sat down next to Lily and Sirius next to him. Remus and Peter sat down on the other side leaving the two next to them open.

Lily grimaced. "Why don't you and Black sit over there Potter? With your friends."

Potter ran his hand through his hair and pretended to think about it and then smirked at her. "I like this spot better."

Genevieve and Bonny walked in and raised their eyebrows at the group. But the glare Lily sent them gave them enough information. They sat down in the last two seats and everybody was silent for awhile.

"How about we play a game?" Genevieve said after the silence stretched for 20 minutes.

Sirius smiled. "Like what?"

Bonny grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

Alice scoffed. "Isn't that a little kid's game?"

Bonny glared. "Depends on if little children are playing it or not."

Lily shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

Bonny smiled. "Oh! I'll go first! Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius didn't hesitate. "Dare."

"I dare u to kiss Peter." She batted her eye lashes ly while Sirius faked a gag and Peter looked terrified.

Sirius smirked. "I'm not going to do that unless you kiss Alice."

Everyone laughed while Bonny scowled. "Fine then a different one. I dare you to lick the inside of your shoe!"

Sirius smiled, took off his shoe, and licked it. "New shoes. Just put them on this morning. Easy." He said after the smirked at the people who looked discussed. "Now my turn. Remus. Truth or dare?"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Truth."

"Who were you snogging last year at Christmas? No lying now."

Remus nearly choked. "You saw that?"

Sirius smirked. "Part of it, but not the 's face."

Remus swallowed. "Evangeline Waggner. The 7th year Ravenclaw."

James and Sirius exchanged stares and leaned forward. "No way man! I had been trying to get her to go out with me since 4th year!" Sirius whined.

Lily coughed. "Um. The game?" She sighed, irked. "Remus?"

Remus looked around. "Genevieve. Truth or dare?

Genevieve giggled. "Truth."

Remus glanced down embarrassed. And tried to speak quietly."Did you know that you had toilet paper stuck on your shoe?"

Genevieve screamed. And the boys laughed, except Remus. Lily couldn't help laughing and tried to hide it but Anna saw. "Oh yeah? Lily. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said without thinking and then bit her tongue.

Genevieve grinned wickedly. "I dare you to let James take you on a date!"

Everyone was silent for a while. Lily's face showed nothing as she and Genevieve stared at each other. Alice was looking shocked at Genevieve for being that mean. Bonny was looking at her shoe. James was staring at Lily. Sirius was staring at James. Remus and Peter were looking out the window. James was the first to speak.

"She doesn't have to."

Lily's head snapped around to face his. "Do you think I'm going to say no now?"

James looked confused. "Yeeees. I'm telling you that you don't have to take the dare if it's something you won't do."

"Do you think I'm afraid to go on a date with you?"

"No, but-"

Genevieve snickered. "Oh shut up James. That's what everybody else thinks Lily! That you're afraid if u go on a date with James than you will end up liking him and be proven wrong! That's what you're afraid of. Being wrong about something, even being wrong about James Potter."

Alice scowled. "Genevieve be quiet!"

They sat staring for a while more. But now tension and hostility hung in the air. except when Ping from huffelpuff walked and snesed. he made a acobadabada and one of his fingers pocked his eye and the other whent up his nose. poor guy.

Lily closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and spoke with difficulty. "Where do you want to go Potter."

James tried to smother his smile. "You'll have to wait and see. We can go Wednesday."

The train stopped and Lily grabbed her bags and ran out of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily sat slumped at the table. Alice was beside her and Bonny sat on her other side. Genevieve was sitting all the way down the table with a named Sarah. Alice sighed.

"I'm sure Genevieve didn't mean it Lily…"

"Didn't mean to be a git about it maybe, but she meant her words." Lily sighed and babbled on. "I am afraid of being wrong but I don't think one date with Potter would prove me wrong…..its just one date right?"

Alice exchanged a look with Bonny and Bonny spoke up. "Yeah. Sure one date. But this is James Potter. He is known to be pretty charming. Lily. I'm a little worried. I don't think you should have accepted that dare."

Lily was about to reply when Alice stepped in. "Oh come on. This is _Lily_ we're talking about. She has been immune to James's charm for three years. She can handle one date."

"Yes. Thank you Alice." Lily smiled a little.

Bonny still looked uncertain. "Unless he kisses her. Gwen Harrison last year said over and over she would never fall for James. Then he kissed her and she was like every other of James worshipers. Padding after him like a struck puppy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Gwen Harrison was _trying_ to get James to go out with her. I've never wanted to go out with James."

"Well your date is tomorrow so I'd be prepared." Bonny said seriously.

"Evans, Belle, and Green! Here are your schedules." Professor McGonagall said as she handed them their class schedules. Lily looked hers over.

Schedules for Evans, Lily:

Charms

Potions

Transfiguration

Rest Period

Ancient Runes

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Divination

"Whatcha got Evans?" Lily turned to see James leaning against the table next to her. She passed him her schedules and he passed her his. She was please to see they only shared 3 classes out of 6 unlike the last two years where they had shared 5.

"We share Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." James frowned slightly. "Not as many as last year is it? Oh and Bonny. I have Quidditch tryouts today during the rest period." He gave Lily her list back and walked away to join Sirius. Lily saw Bonny staring at Sirius.

"You don't still like Sirius do you? I thought you got over that when he asked Genevieve out."

Bonny stopped staring at him. "He's single at the moment anyway. And he _is_ pretty hot. And he can be nice…."

She stopped talking as Sirius dumped his drink on Peter's head. Alice laughed. "Tell me if you ever see Sirius do something nice."

Bonny blushed. "Well Genevieve said he was nice to the s he dated."

***

Charms was pretty boring. They sat around and listened to people talk about their summer. Potions was loud with explosions. Their first assignment was to make a potion that they had learned last year without their books. Only she and Remus were able to do it. Their homework was to learn it for tomorrow. Transfiguration was dull as well. They were learning how to change a person's hair color. Then for homework they had to write an essay on it.

Lily had finished all her homework early so she told Bonny she would go to Quidditch tryouts with her. They trekked down to the field and Lily went to go sit in the stands and watch. James flew by and winked at her before yelling at the students to go. The tryouts were very short. James had singled out the good players from the start. Bonny was still a Beater. Sirius was still Keeper. And James switched from Chaser to Seeker because nobody had tried for that position.

Bonny looked pleased with herself.

"Good job Bonny! I knew you'd be on the team again." Lily hugged her friend.

"Thanks! We should hurry back in. I want to get some more done on that essay."

They turned to leave when James cam running up behind them and called out. "Evans! Hold on a second!"

"What is it Potter?" He smiled at Bonny and Lily sighed. "Go on up without me Bonny. I'll catch up with you." Bonny glanced at James but nodded and started walking.

"Ok Potter. What do you want?"

"I want you to know that you can still cancel on me for tomorrow." He said seriously.

Lily sighed again. "Potter. I can't do that. If I cancel then I would have failed to prove to everyone that I'm _not _afraid."

James frowned. "So you're really just going out with me to prove something?" He shook his head and smiled weakly. "And here I thought that you were charmed by my good looks."

Lily didn't laugh. "I'm sorry P—James." She turned around and walked away. She dared to look back and saw that James was smiling and watching her.

***

"So what did James want?" Bonny asked. It was the end of the day and they were all getting in bed.

"He told me I could still cancel." Lily pulled back her sheets and got in bed.

"What?" Alice frowned. "You'd think he'd be really excited to go out with you."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Lily said and pulled back her flowing red hair.

"If I were James, I would have been reminding you of the date, not telling you that you could cancel." Alice said.

"Well I would rather just forget about it until I have to so…Bonny, what are you doing?" Bonny was sitting on her bed with a far of expression. She blushed when Lily called her name.

"I was thinking Lily….maybe if you could ask James to put in a good word about me to Sirius." They all laughed.

"Really Lily, what do you have against James?" Bonny asked after awhile.

Lily sighed. "He is always hitting up s, snogging them in public, he never follows school rules, he won't take no for an answer, and he is always going to be James Potter."

Bonny was silent, but Alice wasn't going to drop this conversation without adding in his good qualities. "He is also nice, thoughtful, hot, smart, if called for, he is devotedly loyal, and he will always be James Potter. Really Lily, s can't just focus on boys' bad qualities or _nobody_ would ever go out on a date."

Lily blinked and lay down in bed. Not replying to Alice's statement. _Could I actually fall for James tomorrow? _She thought in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James was being all mysterious about what was going to go on during their date. Some details like where or when were things he left out. Today is a wizard holiday so there is no school. She was about to go to the library but then a tiny piece of paper flew into her hand.

_Meet me in the Court Yard. Wear something warm._

_ James_

Lily sighed. She got dressed in a warm hoodie, jeans, and boots. She walked quietly out of Gryffindor Tower and ignored the Fat Lady's complaints. She walked quietly into the Court Yard and, seeing no one, just sat down on a bench.

"Hey Evans!" A loud voice called from above her.

"Shh! James would you be quiet! Some people still don't know about this. And get down here!" Lily chastised.

James chuckled and drifted down. "Sorry Evans, didn't mean to scare you."

Lily sighed. "Look. You can just call me Lily. We are on a…..date." She spoke the last word with distaste.

"Alright Lily. Come on." He scooted back on the broom to make room for lily in front of him.

Lily took a pace back. "James….I'm not really a flyer. I'm…scared of heights."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

Lily looked at the broom apprehensively but got on in front of James.

Her uneasy grew and James put his arms around her and kicked off. The broom made a sharp turn and then rose higher into the air. Lily tensed up and James arms tightened around her.

"You're not going to fall Lily. I'm the best flyer there is."

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fly."

He chuckled but didn't say anything else. They flew for several more minutes and then they passed over some trees. The Forest? No, that was the other direction. There were other woods on Hogwarts campus. Time passed slowly. It felt like they were flying for hours when really it was only 20 minutes. Then the broom titled down and James landed in a little clearing with flowers and a stream.

"James…where are we?"

"In the woods." James replied with a smirk. He turned around and flicked his wand and a picnic appeared out of nowhere. It was a simple meal. Pizza and coke. And a cake for dessert.

"A picnic? Isn't that a little cliché James?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. "Well _I_ thought it was nice." He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Lily sighed and sat down next to him.

"Nothing forward James or I swear I'll magically remove your lips." Lily threatened.

James laughed but didn't say anything else. That made Lily sure that was exactly what James was going to try to do.

They ate in silence. Lily didn't know how to say something nice to James and James probably didn't know how to be sincere. But he was smart. Finally he spoke.

"Look Lily." He started off unsure. "I don't want you to me. Why is it that you don't like me? Or you won't go out with me on a _real_ date. You know, one that's not forced."

Lily almost didn't know how to reply. "I don't know James? Could it be you won't ever leave me alone? Or that you are always off snogging? You haven't been in a relationship that has lasted longer than three weeks James! And yet you have been asking me out for two years! Why do you want me to go out with you so bad anyway?"

James sighed. "I don't know. And you're right. I have been….."out"…..a lot. But it's only to take me mind off of you! I don't know what it is about you! You're….you're…different."

Lily got up and walked over to one of the huge trees that bordered that clearing. "James….this is probably going to be our first and last date. Can we just forget this conversation happened?"

James was suddenly behind her. She didn't even hear him get up. "I'm sorry."

Lily turned around and leaned back against the tree because he was so close. "F—for what?"

"For bugging you….for being a jerk…for this…." He leaned forward, put his arms on either side of the tree, and kissed her. He was gentle at first but then it became more passionate. She didn't kiss back. She just stood there, leaning against the tree. He moved his hands to her face. When he moved his hands she could move hers. She slapped him, _hard_.

"You...you…prat! Potter! I can't _believe _you just…" She screamed. She turned around and ran away, back in the direction they had come. She heard James call after her back she didn't stop. She had to start walking after awhile because her sides were hurting. At this rate, it would take her forever to get back to the castle. Then it started to rain. She was glad because it disguised her tears.

"Lily! Come on! I'm sorry!" James was on his broom, flying slowly beside her.

"Go away Potter." She didn't even look at him.

"I'm not going to let you walk back to the castle in this rain. Come on. Let me take you back."

"GO AWAY POTTER!" She yelled because if she didn't, he would hear her teeth chattering. She was freezing and the rain was getting harder.

James stayed beside her but then rose into the trees. She knew he wasn't gone, she could still hear him. But as long as he wasn't in view Lily was fine with it. She gripped her coat tighter but it didn't help. She was so cold now that it was getting difficult to walk. She didn't know how long she had been walking but she could take it anymore. She fell to the ground. She thought she heard James calling her name but she wasn't sure.

"Lily! Lily! Come on! Get up!" Heard his voice more clearly now but it was soft sounding, though she was sure he was yelling. She felt herself being lifted and then rise through the air. James kept going higher until they were above the low flying rain cloud. She felt the rain stop and then she slipped away into unconsciousness.

***

Lily opened her eyes and looked around surprised. She was in the hospital wing. Then she remembered the disastrous date. James Potter kissed her. She ran away. And almost froze to . James Potter was not making a very good impression on her.

But that kiss. As much as she d having been kissed without a choice, she had to admit that James was a fantastic kisser. She would have enjoyed it if she had not been so angry. But this was hardly something she would tell anybody. She was still thinking about it when her friends walked in. Alice, Bonny, and…Genevieve? What was _she _going to say?

Alice got to her first. "Oh Lily!" She wrapped her friend a huge hug. "You were gone forever! And then we saw James carrying you to the hospital wing. What on earth happened! James won't tell _anyone!"_

Bonny gave her a hug and Lily just shook her head. "It was…confusing."

Alice and Bonny gave her another hug and Genevieve stood behind them looking at the ground. When she looked up she was crying. "Oh Lily! I'm so sorry! I was just so embarrassed! And I was mad that you laughed. But none of this would have happened—"

"Oh shut up and give me a hug already!" Lily held out her arms and hugged Genevieve tightly.

Alice asked again. "So what happened?"

Lily looked around. "Draw the curtains." They did and she put a silencing spell around them. "Promise you won't tell anybody…it's not that bad, I just don't want it to spread around so much it becomes something ridiculous."

They all swore not to tell. "Potter took me to a little clearing in the woods and we had a picnic. We talked some and then I got up to look at the trees." Her friends exchanged glances. "Then he had me pinned against one of the trees and kissed me." They all gasped.

"You mean he forced a kiss on you?" "How rude!" "What did you do?" "How could he?"

They went off with a bunch of other questions and exclamations. "I…I slapped him pretty hard…." She trailed off and looked at her hands.

Alice nodded. "It was nothing more than what he deserved."

Bonny leaned in. "So then what happened. You didn't faint did you?"

Genevieve scoffed. "Lily wouldn't faint!"

Lily nodded. "I yelled at him and then ran away. He followed me of course. It started to rain and he said I shouldn't be walking around in this rain, but I wasn't about to hop on his broom and let him take me home so I told him to go away and kept walking. He didn't go away though. He just stayed out of sight. I don't know how long it took but eventually I was so cold I fell down. That's when Potter picked me up and I went out."

She sighed and managed a weak smile and held out her arms. "And here we are. I woke up just a few minutes ago."

They were all stunned. Genevieve was the first to recover. "I'm so sorry Lily….it's all my fault and—"

"No Gen. It was Potter's fault. Everything would have been fine if Potter hadn't have kissed me."

"Oh speaking of James. You remember how I said he hadn't told anybody anything?" Alice said and Lily nodded. "Well…he looks pretty bad. He just mopes around his classes and then eats and goes to bed. NO pranks. NO jokes. NO hanging out with his friends. Everybody thought he had dropped you in the lake or something! You should forgive him. You don't have to be friends or anything…just tell him to get a life again?"

Lily looked at her with a blank face.

Bonny jumped in. "Yeah Lily….I know he doesn't deserve even that but….he is getting pretty ghostly."

Genevieve shook her head. "I think once he sees Lily is fine he'll be ok."

Lily considered it for a moment and then sighed. "Can you guys go get him? It is rest period isn't it?"

They all nodded and walked away.

She waited several minutes before James walked cautiously over to her bed. HE stayed at the end and didn't come any closer.

"Lily….I'm so sorry…." His voice came out in a rasp. Lily scowled.

"Quit acting like you almost killed me. I'm fine. Get over it." She flicked her wand and closed the curtain again. And put a silencing charm back on. "Come here." She sighed.

He looked at her confused and walked over and sat down beside her. "Potter. You're a jerk. I told you not to kiss me. I told you not to try anything."

He looked down ashamed he opened his mouth to speak but Lily went on. "But you are no use to anybody moping around like this. Just act normal again. No harm done. Just forget we ever had that date."

He looked up and looked in her eyes. "I can't! I _did _almost kill you! I'll never be able to forgive--"

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned forward. She kissed him. She put her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He kissed her back. He traced circles on the back of her neck lightly with one hand and held her closer with the other. They kissed for several minutes before Lily pushed him back. "All better? Now go away and get a life. And this _never_ happened Potter. I still can't stand your very being."

James eye were wide open. He stood up and walked out, almost tripping over himself. Lily sighed. She couldn't believe she just did that but people would start to talk if he didn't straighten up. She lay down and tried to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They made Lily stay in the hospital wing for one more night and then she was back into her regular routine. James always stared at her when she walked into the room, but he never went to talk to her and he never told anybody what happened in the hospital wing. She was actually starting to miss his consistent presence.

"Have you done the Potions homework?" Bonny said as she sat down.

Lily sighed. "You can't always copy other people work Bonny!"

She shrugged. "It's work so far, I'm getting good marks."

Genevieve came up behind her and patted her on the head. "Don't fear ickle Bonny. I stole Lily's notes on how to make it and you can use them too!"

Bonny rolled her head back and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Lily laughed. "Alright. Fine. You two are hopeless."

Alice sat down and pushed Bonny off and scooted over beside Lily.

"Hey! Meany!" Bonny stuck her tongue out.

Alice tsked. "You're 17 years old Bonny. At least _try_ and act your age."

"Hey Alice. Alice. Alice. _Alice_." Genevieve said slyly and placed her head on the back of the couch next to Alice's. Alice looked at her questioningly. Genevieve continued. "We heard a little rumor going around that you and Frank Longbottom are going out….and that it's pretty serious."

"Who I date and how serious it gets is my business. Frank Longbottom is a sweet guy and unlike David Hornglow and Sirius Black," Alice named off Genevieve and Bonny's crushes, "Frank can make top grade marks and still have plenty of time—"

"To snog you?" Bonny guessed and Alice turned red.

"To hang out with me."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "It's a little crowded in here. I think I'll go to the library." Her friends hardly noticed her as she packed her things and headed out through the Portrait Hole. She nearly ran over Sirius Black.

Sirius smiled nervously.

"Sorry." She mumbled and was about to walk away when she turned around. "Hey Sirius!"

His head snapped around and he walked over and leaned against a wall. "Yeah…"

"I don't mean to sound rude but I know that you broke up with Ruby Stansfeild. And I know somebody else who would _love_ to go out with you."

Sirius looked at her confused. "Um...I'm not going to go out with y—"

"Not me you dolt. Bonny. My friend with the pretty curls?"

Recognition dawned in Sirius's eyes. "Really?" He said flirtatiously and was back to his old "evil" self again. "Well. I'll just have to check that out myself…" He turned around and was about to walk away when Lily grabbed his shoulder.

"You hurt her Black and you will have every Gryffindor biting your heels." She practically growled at him.

"I won't hurt her. I try not to hurt any of my friends. And I wouldn't make threats Lily. Look what you did to _my _best friend." He brushed her off and walked disappeared into Gryffindor Tower.

She stared after him in shock. _I thought I fixed things with James… _She thought to herself. She turned around and climbed the stairs to the library.

She was in there for about an hour. In a small corner that nobody else ever went to. It's where she goes when she wants to read a book for a long time. She didn't even notice anybody coming when James sat down beside her.

"What do you want Potter?"

"To talk to you."

"OK then. Talk."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"People would have started talking if you didn't straighten up. It was the only thing I could think of that would snap you out of your pity party."

"So you did it to help yourself?"

"In a way I did it to help both of us. You were going to starve yourself James."

He looked at the ground and picked and a lose piece of carpet."It feels good for you to call me James again…" He looked up frustrated. "I have gone out with probably a hundred s and not _one _of them has kissed me like that Lily. Not one has made me feel so….lost."

Lily looked down. She really didn't know how to reply to that. He hadn't talked to her for 3 months and now this was coming out.

"Lily." He voice was a hoarse whisper now. "I think I love you."

Lily looked him full in the face. "James…"

He kissed her. It was nothing serious or long. Just a kiss on the lips. "Please don't say anything." He got up and walked away.

Lily felt like her lungs had just shrunk up. What had happened to James? He couldn't really be in love with her…could he? He was 17! He had a lot of years ahead of him to fall in love.

How could she tell him that this was stupid without ruining him again? Did she really want to tell him? What did she feel about James Potter? She started to cry.

She loved him too. She didn't know when it happened. Maybe when he refused to leave her behind when she acted like she d him.

But she couldn't tell anybody. She didn't have James Potter's guts. She could never tell anyone besides her mother and father that she loved them. And she didn't want anybody else to know that she even talked to him. It was too embarrassing.

But she wanted to see him again…

She could ask him to meet her in private….

She could tell him to leave her alone…

She could tell him he was stupid….

Lily liked the idea of meeting him in secret best. It would work for both of them. They could see each other, that would make James _and _Lilyhappy. And nobody would know about it, that would make Lily happy.

But what if he figures out that once she gives in….he really doesn't love her…..

Lily would cross that bridge when it came. She cleaned off her face and then wrote a note to James.

_Meet me in the Court Yard at midnight._

_ Lily_

She charmed it with the same spell James had used to make her little note fly to her and then gathered her things and ran to Gryffindor Tower.

***

She sat huddled on a bench in the court yard. She waited.

"Lily?" She heard James's voice from above her. He landed his broom and walked over to her.

"Lily—"He was about to start rambling. Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"James. I love you too." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She hadn't realized she needed to. This was the first time she had kissed him when they were both standing up.

He grunted and then fell into the kiss to. He kissed her again. She pulled away and laid her hand on his chest. "James. Nobody can find out about this…"

"Why not." He grabbed her shoulders and gentle pushed her back to look at her in the eyes.

"Because James….Genevieve was right. I am afraid of being proved wrong. I will admit that I love you, but _only_ to you. I couldn't bare it if other people found out. The whole school would be talking about it."

"So what do you want to do? Just stay apart?" He hissed angrily.

"No…I want to see you….just….secretly." She whispered quietly.

He looked at the ground. "If that's what you really want…then I'll have to deal with it." He pulled her closer again and kissed her. His hands cupped her chin and her hands were wrapped around his neck.

Lily's head snapped around when she heard Peeves. He was getting closer and _he _definitely couldn't keep a secret. James pulled out a cloak from his robes and whispered quietly. "Come here!" He sat on the bench with his knees pulled up. "Sit as close as you can and do the same thing." She did and he pulled the cloak over them. Peeves went right over them without noticing a thing.

James pulled the cloak off after awhile and stretched his legs. "Invisibility cloak. Comes in handy sometimes." He smiled ily. And put the cloak back over him.

Lily gasped. "So that's how you've gotten away with all those pranks!"

"More or less." He put his arm around Lily and they sat on the bench for awhile.

Lily stood up. "We need to get to bed."

He stood up and moved closer to her. "Not really…..it's Friday night. We have all tomorrow morning to sleep." He kissed her again but Lily pulled away.

"If we sleep the day away our friends are going to get suspicious. "

He smiled. "You tell them you studied late and I'll tell them I was pranking somebody."

"James…" She said warningly.

"Fine. Then I get a goodnight kiss." He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her. His hands held together behind her back. Her hands were in his hair. She kissed him back and then pulled her face away. His head rested on the top of her head.

"Goodnight James." She whispered and pushed him off and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily walked swiftly up the stairs and steeped in front of the Portrait Hole.

"Flibberty Gibberty."She whispered the password.

"What on earth are you doing out at this hour? I should probably leave you out—" The Fat Lady complained like always.

"_Flibberty Gibberty!_" She said with more force. The Fat Lady hmphed and swung open. Lily crept slowly in and then ran up to her room. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

***

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" Bonny ran up to her and screamed as she came down the next morning.

"What?!"

"Guess who asked me out last night?" Her eyes were sparkling dangerously bright.

"Could it be….Sirius Black?" Lily laughed. Bonny screamed again and hugged Lily.

"You were the one who told him to do it, right?"

Lily sighed. "Maybe…" Bonny hugged her again.

"Thanks." Bonny said sincerely.

"Always dear friend! Now! Lets go get some breakfast before Sirius and his cult eat it all!" She hooked her arm in Bonny's and they started down to the Great Hall.

"Ya know…."Bonny said as they entered a deserted corridor, "We really need to get Genevieve a boyfriend."

Lily laughed.

"Because I have Sirius, Alice has Frank," Bonny stepped in front of her, "and you have James."

Lily gaped at her friend.

"Me and Sirius had the same idea that you two had, a romantic midnight in the Court Yard. We show up and you and James Potter are snogging!"

Lily moaned and sat down against the wall. Bonny slid down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"It's kinda a new thing…"

"But still. You didn't tell anybody.."

"I didn't _want_ anybody to know! That's why we were out there in the middle of the night!" Lily moaned again. "I have enough faith in you to assume you didn't tell anybody, but what about Sirius?"

"Me and Sirius agreed not to do anything before we talked to you guys."

"If it were up to James all of Europe would know. But I don't want anyone prying or saying 'I knew it!' or "I told you so!'."

"So this all comes down to what Genevieve said on the train?"

"No." Lily said, anger creeping into her voice, "It comes down to what I want and _my_ relationship with James!"

"Alright! Alright!" Bonny held up her hands in defense. "It's your business what you do with your boyfriend. I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks Bon."

"No problem Lil." Bonny smiled. "We should so double date in the Court Yard next time. It looked fun."

Lily laughed.

***

After breakfast, Lily got a note with a map attached to it.

_Follow the directions exactly. Meet you there._

_James_

She did. She ended up going down a long underground tunnel. She rounded a corner and James pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, smirking.

"Gah!" Lily gasped and jumped. "Don't _do_ that James!" She hit him in the arm and he chuckled.

His smile faded. "Can you guess why we're here?"

"Bonny and Sirius saw us last night?"

"Yup. I told him not to tell anybody. Although I would have loved to tell him to spread it around."

"I'm sorry."

"No you don't, well actually, yeah you do need to be sorry. Keeping this a secret is ridiculous. But id this is really the way you want it….we have some "Secret Keepers"."

"I trust them to not tell."

"So are we just going to let it lie for now?"

"Uh-huh."

"James smile returned. "Well that settles that. And al long as we are here alone with nothing to do…" He took a couple steps till he was pressed up against Lily.

Lily smiled and chuckled. "James—" She was about to say they should get back but her sentence was cut off as James kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Things went on like that for awhile. Only Bonny and Sirius knew and they did indeed double date late at night sometimes. There were drawbacks of course. Like having to watch other s flirt so obviously with James.

The worst about it was Maddie Vaughn. She would do anything to get James to go out with her. James even had to start charm testing his food for love potions. She would cut down any other trying to get with James with blackmail. Lily was very worried about it. What if she found out about her and James?

Just then a note flew into her hand. She expected it to be James but then her forehead creased as the read it.

_Come quickly. Slughorn's office!_

_ Sirius_

Lily jumped up ran down the stairs. She had on her sweats and slippers with her school robe thrown on but it she didn't care. She ran.

When she got to Slughorn's office she found Sirius waiting outside for her. "Lily the new look Evans."

Lily scowled. "Never mind my clothes! What the y hell is going on?"

Sirius looked down. "James….Maddie put some enchantment on him. It's like actually in his brain or something like that. Slughorn is trying to make a potion that would cure it but he can think of anything at the moment, he is kinda drunk-ish. Do you know what to do?"

Lily groaned and put her hand on her forehead. "She used the _Cucidella Curse. _Very powerful magic. I can only think of one spell but…..where is Professor Meriwether? He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for crying out loud!"

"He is out on "private business". I think it's another one of Maddie's tricks. Slughorn never gets drunk on school nights and Meriwether never leaves because all his family is ."

Lily sighed. "And I can't perform that spell. Its Auror magic that I can't do yet."

"Well do something! Look up a potion in Slughorn's giant book in there! I had to glue him to a chair with 5 spells!"

Lily went inside. "I'll try something else. I'm curious to see if this Old Magic works…" She went over to James.

"Where's Maddie? You're not Maddie! Go get Maddie Vaughn!" James was screaming and trying to struggle out of invisible bonds.

"James listen to me…it's Lily, James, it's me….you're under a really powerful spell."

His eye cleared a tiny bit but then the fogged up again. "I want Maddie Vaughn."

Lily sighed. "Hmm…interesting….what if…." She kissed his on the cheek.

His eye almost sparkled. "Lily…no….I want Maddie…." His eyes dimmed only slightly this time.

Lily's gasped. "Ok. This might clear it up for good." She leaned in and kissed him. At first he tried to pull away but the he relaxed and kissed her back.

"Lily….oh….ow….major headache….." Then James blacked out.

Sirius ran forward. He didn't look at Lily, but pulled James up and slung him over his shoulder and walked out.

Lily stayed on the floor awhile, listening to Slughorn snore. The old magic had worked…but she couldn't believe what was happening.

The old magic she had used was love. But the people who used this magic _really_ had to love each other. Which meant…..Lily Evans _really_ loved James Potter.

Sirius knew it too. That's why he wouldn't look at her. He knew that this was so serious that nothing could reverse it now. It was……different knowing that she loved him. It's not like some little crush that would go away…..this was forever. Lily couldn't move. She couldn't cry. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't scream. She couldn't do anything but sit there dumbfounded.

After awhile she heard somebody coming. She didn't look up. A soft hand touched her shoulder and she heard Bonny's voice.

"Lily….lets go…" She let Bonny lead her back to their room and she crawled in bed.

***

It was late Saturday morning when she woke up. She sat up in bed and blinked. She looked over at Bonny. "Did last night happen?"

Bonny nodded.

Lily stared out the window.

"Do you want to go see him?"

Lily shook her head.

"Do you want to go on a walk?"

Lily shook her head again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily shook her head yet again.

Then Bonny got angry and spazzed. "You can't just sit here! James could have head trauma or a serious head injury. The love thingy could come back or something! What if he _needs _you Lily! He is you freakin boyfriend, DO SOMETHING!!!!"

Lily looked at her friend sadly. "I can't…"It was the only thing she could get out at the moment.

"YOU CAN'T?!?! YOU CAN'T GET OFF YOUR PATHETIC BUTT TO CHECK ON THE PERSON YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH!!!!! LILY—"

"THAT'S WHY I CAN"T!" Lily screamed back.

Bonny was silent. "Because you're in love with him? Shouldn't that make you want to see him more?"

"Somebody is going to tell him what happened and he is going to know that I love him. What if he doesn't feel that way and wants to break up! It changes everything in our relationship!" Lily almost started crying but caught herself in time.

"Ohhhh…." Bonny said as the possibilities popped into view. "I still think you should go see him. If he does feel the same way…that might change if he thinks you doesn't care."

Lily took a deep breath and then looked up. "Alright. I'll go."

Bonny smiled sympathetically. She held out her hand and Lily took it.

Together they walked to the Hospital wing. When they got there, James's friends were surrounding him and laughing at some joke James just told. When James saw Lily he stopped smiling and stared. He turned back to his friends and said something. They all started leaving and Sirius put his arm around Bonny and took her with him.

Lily walked nearer but stayed at least three feet away from his bed. "James…"

"Shh!" He flicked his wand and closed the curtain and put on silencing charms. Then he got up and walked over to her. He stood a little bit away though.

Lily couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "I'm sorry…." She gasped as James took her up in a hug and then kissed her.

This kiss was different. It was something more _real._ There was a passion Lily didn't know a kiss could hold. They were so close together that Lily could feel his heart beating against her shoulder. He held her head in his hands and was keeping her there gently. Lily couldn't do anything but hold her hands behind his back.

When he finally moved away Lily was stunned. "I love you Lily."

Lily started to cry. "I love you too James."

He gave a chocked back laugh and wiped her tears away. "No more secrets ok?"

"No secrets James."


	7. Chapter 7, Their Fates

Chapter 7, Their Fates

Lily and James graduated and dated for another 2 years. Then they got married. It would have been one year but something came up.

Bonny and Sirius stayed together until her end. She was killed by Voldemort's people for being in the Order. Sirius wanted to die. He was just about to propose. That is why Lily and James went out for another year. To help Sirius get over his pain. And their pain for losing a best friend had to heal as well.

Alice and Frank got married around the same time as Lily and James. Alice and Lily had the same due dates!

Genevieve went into the Auror business and was never seen again.

This is my story and my characters fates. Hope you enjoyed. Look out for a longer story next time. Sorry this one is so short. First one.


End file.
